For The Record
by liliofthevaley
Summary: Henry has the worst timing to bring up conversations


**For the Record**

"I think we need to discuss our relationship." He managed to blurt out, before she twisted her hips and his mind went blank for a few seconds.

"What?" She asked, to busy attacking his neck with her lips to pay proper attention to what he had said.

"Our…Relationship." Henry said, trying to form coherent thoughts in his head, but was ultimately distracted thinking how much he liked it when she did that with her tongue.

"What about it?" Kate asked breathlessly as she brought her lips away from his neck and pulled him in for another mind-blowing kiss.

In the mean-time Henry was pretty sure that there was something he wanted to say. But the feel of her tongue, dueling against his as he got lost in her taste, managed to throw whatever thought he had out of his mind. So he concentrated on kissing her back, every detail of her mouth becoming imprinted in his thoughts.

They were sitting down on the couch in his lab and she was straddling his lap, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The action sending a bolt of energy trough them and he was pretty sure he had just groaned. He felt her smirk against his lips as Kate continued her assault on his lips, her fingers threaded trough his hair, holding him to her.

His ever nerve, ever sense was on fire and Henry knew he was without a doubt completed addicted to everything she represented. …And that was the problem.

Forcing himself to focus on what was really important – because while he was now struggling to think correctly, he knew there was a reason behind his initial train of thought - Henry took a deep breath and pulled away from her kiss. He missed it the second his lips weren't touching hers anymore and for a second consider giving into his other, more powerful, urges at the moment.

Opening his eyes he looked up into Kate's confused face and tried to drag his eyes away from her swollen lips that were begging to be tasted._ 'Focus on her eyes Henry, stay away from the distraction.' _Of course that would have worked better if she didn't look like she was about to devour him on the spot.

"…Everything okay?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow at him, smirking slightly.

"Yeah…yeah, just…we need to talk." Henry said, taking a deep breath and re-gathering his train of thought.

"You want to talk, _now_?" She asked, looking at him incredulously and pushing her hips ever so slightly against his. He groaned.

"Don't do that…"

"Why not, I thought you liked it." Kate smirked, doing it again with a bit more pressure.

Henry was pretty sure he had just groaned again, but he was to busy controlling himself from just throwing all this_ 'talk thing'_ up in the air and taking her right then and there on the couch. It certainly wouldn't be the first time they had done it on the couch, it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Come on, work with me, please?" He asked, stilling her hip with his hands.

"Okay, fine, what do you want to talk about? And why does it have to be now?"

"I want to talk about our relationship" Henry said, bringing his hands up to intertwine with hers in front of them.

"…What relationship?" Kate asked.

"See, that's exactly the problem, we don't have one…"

"And that is bad because…" She asked again, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"It's bad because we need to sort it out." Henry said, looking down at their hands.

"But why? We already have this…understanding between us, why do we need a relationship?"

"Because I don't want this to be about the sex."

"But isn't that the whole point?" Kate asked, grinning at him as Henry looked up.

"Okay, I don't want it to be _only_ about the sex."

"What do you want it to be about?"

"Us. Together. For something more then just…physical attraction." Henry sighed then, looking down again and gathering his thoughts. He released their hands and took her face between his hands, staring into her deep auburn eyes.

"Look Kate, what we have is great, don't get me wrong, but I need you to know how much you mean to me…"

Kate's face softened then, her smirky grin being replaced by an almost shy one. "…I do know Henry."

"Do you really?" He asked.

"Of course, I mean, we're friends, I care for you, you care for me. I know that..."

"I don't want to be_ just_ friends anymore. Or _just _friends with benefits…" Henry said, before she could open her mouth to protest.

"Oh…._Oh_…" Kate looked at him a little surprised while she asked "Er, is this your way of asking me to be your…_Girl-friend_?"

"Er…yeah, yeah…I think it is." He said, looking at her trying to figure out what was going inside her head.

He could feel his heart beating quickly inside his chest and knew that this time it had little to do with his previous activities. Kate took one of his hands and held it in her lap for a few seconds, a thoughtful expression on her face. Henry slowly began to panic. _'Oh crap, I never should have said anything, now she's going to hate me…'_

"Listen, if you don't want to its okay, I shouldn't have put that much pressure on you. I'm sorry, I should have thought about it better, you're right, what was I thinking, maybe it is a little soon, but I just wanted yo-." He would have continued rambling if she hadn't put her hand over his mouth silencing him.

"Shut up, Foss." And then she was back to kissing him, her skillful tongue gently rubbing inside his mouth and teasing his own in challenge.

Henry was still confused, but he kissed her back, just as hard. When the need to breathe came up, Kate pulled up slowly, smirking at his bewildered expression as Henry tried to regain his breathing under control.

"…So that's a yes?" He asked, looking up at her.

Kate chuckled, shaking her head. "Yes geek-boy, that's a yes…"

"Oh, _oh, _okay then…" Henry grinned up at her while she smirked down at him and played with his hair. Bringing her lips inches away from his ear she whispered;

"For the record, you don't ask a girl to be your girl-friend when they're busy trying to make out with you, that's just distracting."

Henry could feel her grin from where she said it and he couldn't, nor did he want to, contain the one that was certainly growing on his face as well.

"Dully noted." He said, bringing her face back up to his, looking into her eyes.

"Good…" Kate said smiling at him with a predatory gleam in her eyes "….Now, where were we?"

**- THE END -**


End file.
